Volatile Goods
Volatile Goods are unstable materials which will make you explode if you move, fire a weapon, boost or make quick turns too much or too quickly. Use extreme caution when handling them, lest you go out with a bang... literally. You have been warned. Tips and Tricks *There are two separate missions in the Supernova storyline where you have to transport volatile goods: K'mirkk Toad Mutagen and Red Plasma. *'You cannot use your Khador Drive when transporting volatile goods' due to the fact that it generates too much heat when charging up, causing an explosion. However, this is a glitch in the game that lets you transport volatile goods via Khador Drive. The glitch itself involved the player selling the cargo, set a course for the destination, dock before the bar charges, re-buy the cargo, head to the nearest star gate, and this can easily make far distanced in a jiffy with volatiles. *'No one wants to transport volatile goods because of its explosive properties.' That means you have to transport volatile goods directly to the station where you need it for a blueprint. **There seems to be a bug where Chromo Plasma's construction can be initiated at an isolated system, making the transport of Red Plasma there impossible, but it has been fixed in the recent update. *'Use your cloaking device whenever there are hostiles.' Being fired upon with volatile goods on board is one of the quickest ways to die because it causes WAY too much vibration. *'Do not use auto turrets.' Firing auto turrets also shakes your ship enough to cause Volatile Goods to explode, so unequip them or turn them off whenever you have them on board. *'Dock at a station and save whenever you feel like there's danger ahead.' Seriously. You could spawn smack-dab in the middle of a horde of pirates the moment you enter the system. However cloaks negate this problem id you do have the energy cells. *'A red bar will show at the top-right corner of your screen over the cargo panel.' It shows you how close you are to an explosion, along with beeps that sound like a Geiger counter. The faster it ticks, the closer you are to an explosion. *'Choose your weapons carefully.' Weapons with high firing rate (low reload time) will rapidly increase the red bar, causing the ship to explode more quickly. The damage output of the weapon does not affect the red bar. Advisable weapons are the M6 series beam lasers, which deal high damage with one shot and have a very low firing rate. *'It is possible to use boosters while having volatile goods onboard.' With the right manuevers, using even a Polytron Boost may not cause the ship to explode. However that boost makes the ship on the verge of destruction. *'Don't be afraid to use wingmen.' Wingmen can distract enemy forces, covering your escape. By the time you reach Supernova you should've recieved the Champion medal, which makes wingmen pay you to join you. Category:Miscellaneous Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Volatile Goods Category:GOF2HD